Going, Going, Love?
by The-Ochraniacz
Summary: Buffer tries to convince the CO to stay with the Navy. Meanwhile the XO and Buffer's friendship is at stake after she asks about his love life.
1. Marching Career

_**GOING, GOING, LOVE?  
**__**Extended Summary: **__The CO receives a tempting offer from a fellow sailor that may lead to him leaving the Navy. Buffer overhears a critical conversation that involves the boss's career change, which results with Buffer trying to convince the boss to stay. Meanwhile, the XO accidently reads an email from Buffer's new girlfriend, which could cause problems for their friendship after she asks about his love life. _

**A/N: This story will be told in two parts, with each part only lasting a chapter. Originally it was going to be a one-shot but I thought two chapters would be better. This story is dedicated to my best friend, who is known as WingedTeen here on Fanfiction. **

**Part One- A Marching Career**

"Commander Marshall, we've been over this before. I'm not taking a shore posting." Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn told the Commander, massaging his brow.  
"And as I've told you before Mike, for you to move up the ranks you need a shore posting." The Commander said through the sat phone. "Sir, with all respect, you know very well that I don't want to 'move up the ranks.' And you also know that all I want to do is drive patrol boats." Mike said, getting frustrated.  
"I also know that by 'patrol boats,' you mean the _Hammersley_ specifically. Mike, you can't stay on your patrol boats forever." Mike sighed.  
"I know that sir, but I only have 17 years left before I have to retire from the Navy and I'm not going to spend any of that on a shore posting." He tried explaining. He heard the Commander sigh. There was a knock on the door. Mike looked at the door of his small cabin aboard the _Hammersley._  
"Sir, I've got to go now." Mike said, dreading the future conversations.  
"We will talk again soon, Mike." Commander Marshall said, before hanging up.  
"Enter." Mike said, hanging up the sat phone. He swivelled around in his chair as the Executive Officer of the _Hammersley, _Kate McGreggor opened the door.  
"X. What can I do for you?" He asked, tidying up some of the papers on his small desk.  
"A Mayday has come through from a yacht about 2 clicks south-east of our current position." The X replied.  
"A yacht? What's a yacht doing all the way out here?" He asked, turning round to look at his Executive Officer. She shrugged.  
"They said something about getting caught in the tide or something and their radio not working. RO couldn't get much more before the radio cut off." She replied. "RO hasn't been able to raise them again, but he's trying." She added. Mike nodded.  
"Ok. Have Nav set course for their position." He said, turning back to his desk. "One more thing X." The blonde Executive Officer turned to him. "Yes Sir?"  
"I just got off the phone with Commander Marshall." He said. "He's been bothering me about the shore posting again." The X frowned.  
"You aren't thinking about quitting are you?" She asked.  
"I don't know. That's the thing. I can't see myself doing a shore posting again. And I only have 17 years left before I have to retire. I don't want to waste it ashore. I want to be out here, where it matters." He replied. She grinned. "What?" He asked, confused.  
"Sir, only you would think of a shore posting like that. It's not the end of the world. Maybe you should try it for a while." She suggested. He laughed.  
"No way, Kate. I might not be able to get back on Patrol Boats afterwards, and I defiantly won't be able to get back onto the _Hammersley._" He said. She tried not to cringe from the 'Kate.' They'd agreed that on board it was strictly professional and she didn't what that to change, especially if he might be leaving. Though she knew he'd never let that happen.  
"Yeah and the crew would defiantly miss you." She laughed. He nodded.  
"And you wouldn't?" He asked, grinning. She smiled.  
"I never said that." There was a knock on the door.  
"Enter." Mike said, as Kate scooted over to let the person in. It was the Navigator, Nikki 'Nav,' Caetano. "Hello Nav." He said. She smiled.  
"Just wanted to know our position with the yacht, sir." She said, glancing between the CO and XO.  
"Oh, yes. Set course for it's position. Do we know her name?" He asked.  
"Um, _Lady Eloise_ I think. RO managed to gain contact again but they were just repeating their May Day message and all we got was the name." Nav replied. Mike nodded.  
"Ok. I'll be up on the bridge in two." He said, turning back to his desk. He turned when he heard the X and Nav leave and the door close.

**ON THE BRIDGE FORENOON DOG WATCH**

"2Dads your turn." Spider said, placing a pen on the charts table. 2Dads played around with his mouth and tongue for a few seconds before placing a pen lid on the pile.  
"Done. Charge your turn." 2Dads smiled.  
"A 2? That's all? I put down a five and put a 2?" Spider asked, gaping, mouth open, at the small open of pens and pen lids in front of him.  
"Yeah, Spid, that's cause I'm slightly cleverer than you and I play with a plan." He said, patting Spider on the shoulder with one hand and tapping his forehead with his finger. Spider smacked him over the head, as Charge put down a pen lid. Spider frowned. Charge shrugged.  
"I don't trust him." He said. 2Dads smirked.  
"Still going boys?" Nav asked, as she entered the bridge. Spider smiled guiltily as Charge and 2Dads grinned. "So who's winning?" Nav asked, putting the data into her computers. Bomber grinned.  
"Well Spider's already down two pens and 2Dads seems to think he has a 'plan,'" She made speech marks with her fingers. 2Dads frowned. "And Charge." Charge glanced at her. "Well, Charge it just following 2Dads." Nav grinned.  
"And you Bomb?" She asked. Bomber laughed.  
"You know I can't tell you that." Bomber replied, as Spider tapped impatiently on the table.  
"Mind if we keep this moving along, Bomb?" He asked. She placed a pen on the table.  
"You putting a five down on that?" The CO suddenly said from behind Bomber. The four spun around to see the CO with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised.  
"Hi boss." Spider said, putting his cards down suit side down.  
"You remember betting is against regulations, don't you?" He asked, trying not to smirk.  
"Of course sir." 2Dads said, smirking.  
"That's why we're using pens sir. And all the pens go back where they come from." Bomber said. Spider frowned. "I wasn't told that last part." 2Dads smacked Spider over the head.  
"What you were planning on keeping any pen lids you might win?" He asked, as Spider rubbed his head.  
"We were just teaching Spider a few tricks sir." Charge said. Bomber nodded.  
"More like ganging up on Spider." He muttered.  
"That's fine, so long as you don't use money or chips and you put it all back." They all nodded. "And we have a May Day to respond to, so you three gear up." He said, gesturing at 2Dads, Bomber and Spider. They all nodded.  
Mike walked over to Nav as the four cleared up their poker game-making lots of noise along the way- and Charge went back to station and the other three went to gear up.  
"ETA Nav?" He asked, sitting in the captain's chair.  
"Approximately over an hour boss." The brunette navigator replied. Mike nodded.  
"Ok. Let me know when our ETA is twenty minutes please Nav." He said as RO appeared.  
"Commander Marshall on the sat phone for you, boss." He said. Mike nodded.  
"I'll take it in my office thanks RO." He said, standing up to make his way back to his cabin. Spider and Bomber watched as the boss disappeared again.  
"You notice his been disappearing to his office a lot lately?" Spider asked.  
"Yep, and he's taking a lot of calls from Commander Marshall." Bomber replied.  
"Don't you guys have some work to do?" The X asked from behind them. The pair glanced at each other and nodded. "We'll be arriving to assist with the _Lady Eloise _in approximately an hour so be prepared." She added. Spider and Bomber nodded before leaving the Bridge to converse with 2Dads.

**CAPTAIN'S CABIN FORENOON DOG WATCH**

Peter 'Buffer' Tomashevski was reporting to his CO's cabin to ask about to the yacht they'd be rescuing in an hour. He raised his hand to knock when he realised his CO was on the sat phone. He was about to leave when he realised it would be better to wait.  
"_Lady Eloise_, yes sir." Mike replied, dreading the rest of the conversation.  
"ETA Mike?" The Commander asked.  
"Under an hour sir." He replied, determined to keep this conversation on the subject of the yacht. "Any idea how they got out there?" Commander Marshall asked.  
"No sir. The X said something about they got stuck in the current or something." Mike replied.  
"Yes, about Lieutenant McGreggor." Mike frowned.  
"When you get your shore posting-"  
"Sir-"  
"No. You will get a shore posting. And when you do, the _Hammersley _will need a CO. Instead of bringing in a replacement like last time, maybe you should think about promoting Lieutenant McGreggor." Commander Marshall said. Mike frowned.  
"Then we'd need a new Executive Officer and no I'm not promoting Buffer." The Co said.  
"Why not?" The Commander asked, saying something off to the side to his assistant.  
"Because that would just disrupt the entire order of things."  
"But Lieutenant McGreggor would love the chance at the promotion." Mike rubbed his brow again.  
"But sir, with respect I don't think I can do this shore posting thing."  
"No. Mike you're doing this shore posting. There's an opening here, at NAVCOM."  
"Sir, no. I'll quit if I have to. Drive a boat someway else. But I'm not doing a shore posting."  
"Fine. We'll talk again soon." The CO hung up the sat phone as Buffer listened from the outside. The Boss was quitting? The X getting a promotion and him missing out?  
Buffer disappeared to the Senior's Mess before the CO knew he was there.

**AUSTEER AFTERNOON DOG WATCH**

"I want you to work for me." Donovan said, sitting down. Mike frowned.  
"What? I've got a job. I can't do that." He said, leaning against the door.  
"You're in the Navy. I know that. I was too. And I know there's a time when the bosses want you to take a shore posting. And I have a feeling they'll be asking you soon. You're a CO of a Patrol Boat. You're at the prime of your career."  
"They have already asked me. We were just talking about it." Mike said.  
"Well, my wife and I just brought another yacht and we need someone to drive it. All you'd have to do is drive a few friends around, as part of our charting business." Donovan said, pulling out a photo. "She's a beauty."  
"Yeah. The last person that offered me a job ended up funding a coup for mining profits. How do I know you're not doing the same?" Donovan smiled.  
"You'll have full access to any of my records and you won't be excluded from anything. I promise. You can trust me."  
"That's what Walsman said too." Mike muttered. Donovan raised his eyebrows. He shook his head. "I'll think about it and get back to you." Mike said, nodding and leaving the room. On the outside, he leant against the door and closed his eyes.  
"Sir?" Mike opened his eyes. It was the X, concern in her eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked. He nodded.  
"Yeah. Um, can you look something up for me?" She nodded. "Can you do a search on Donovan and his family." She frowned.  
"Of course sir, anything in particular?" She asked.  
"He just offered me a job." For a second Mike thought he saw panic in her eyes.  
"Sir, remember last time. Walsman ordered for Buffer to be killed."  
"What everyone that offers me a job is evil." He laughed. She opened her mouth. He held up his hand. "Yeah, I know. I thought the same thing. He said I'd have full access to his records and everything. Also said I could trust him."  
"Didn't Walsman-" Kate started. He held up his hand again.  
"Yes he did. That's what I'm worried about. But I can't do a shore posting." Kate nodded. "You know, he offered for you to be promoted. Either way you'll become a Lieutenant Commander." Kate looked shocked as Mike laughed. "That's good news you know."  
"Yeah, I know. It'll just be strange for me to be Commanding Officer and for you to be, well, gone."  
"You've been Commanding Officer aboard the _Hammersley _before." Kate sighed.  
"That was different. You were injured, unconscious." She said.  
"But I hear you did a damn fine job." Kate glared at him.  
"Are you really leaving? Are you really just going to leave us?" Mike moved turned to her.  
"That's not what this is. I'm not leaving you Kate, or anyone else."  
"Yeah it does. That's exactly what this looks like."  
"Kate." He put a hand on her arm. "If I'm not in the Navy, then certain other possibilities will open up." She pulled her arm away slightly.  
"You haven't left yet." She said, before stalking away. Mike was watching her walk away when Buffer stood across from him.  
"Boss. You alright?" He asked. Mike nodded.  
"Our guest settled in alright?" He asked. Buffer nodded. He shuffled uncomfortably. "What's wrong?"  
"Sir, I heard your conversation with Commander Marshall earlier. About the X's promotion. Sir, are you leaving?" Buffer asked, crossing his arms. Mike sighed and closed his eyes.  
"Marshall wants me to take a shore posting. You know how much I hate them. And I was just offered a job by-"  
"Donovan." Buffer nodded. "He's ex-Navy isn't he?" Mike nodded.  
"And he just brought a yacht that he needs someone to drive for his charting business. I'm getting the X to run a background check on him and his family now."  
"Does she know about the possible promotion?" Buffer asked. Mike nodded.  
"She's shocked. Thinks she's not up for it."  
"And you think she is?" Mike asked, looking at Buffer.  
"Why isn't Marshall just giving us a replacement CO?" He asked. Mike shrugged.  
"I think he thinks we need to keep this within _Hammersley. _We're a tight group. Tighter than any group he's seen before and he might think we need to be keep together."  
"But sir, that can't happen if you're gone. Sir, the _Hammersley _needs to right now. Nav, she's barely hanging on. If you go she might fall apart, and the others might too." Buffer said.  
"So you're trying to get me to stay by saying Nav is about to fall apart. Good tactic."  
"Boss, we need you. I need you. The X needs you. You can't go, not yet." Buffer said, standing up straighter. "Think it through boss." He added, before Mike watched him disappear to the bridge. He sighed, before following Buffer to the bridge.  
"Sir, ETA to Port is 3 hours." Nav said, when Mike appeared at her side. He nodded.  
"Thank you Nav." He said, sitting in the captain's chair.  
"Hey, RO, when's my next email time?" Buffer asked, sitting on the RO's desk as he shuffled uncomfortably and fixed the papers on his desk. Buffer watched as the RO took a piece of paper from his pin board.  
"You should know this Buffer." He scolded as Charge laughed. "That would be now." He said, placing the paper back in it's original place.  
"Cool!" Buffer said, jumping off the desk and disappearing into the computer room. The X laughed as he left.  
"He's happy today." She commented. Charge and Bomber glanced at each other.  
"That's because he finally got a girl's email address." 2Dads said, leaning against Charge's desk. The X chuckled.  
"He didn't say anything." She said. Bomber tried not to laugh as she drank her coffee.  
"That's because he wanted to be sure it would work out. You know how devastated he was about Monica." Charge said as 2Dads frowned.  
"Who's Monica?" He asked. Nav smiled.  
"She was Buffer's girlfriend last year." She replied. 2Dads smirked.  
"Buff had a girlfriend? How come I haven't heard about this before?" He asked.  
"She won a holiday and went with another guy called Eric. She wouldn't answer any of his calls." Nav replied.  
"Then she broke up with him because she was too jealous or some crap." Charge added.  
"Well, hopefully it'll work out this time." The X said, before leaving the bridge for the computer room.

**COMPUTER ROOM, AFTERNOON DOG WATCH**

"Hey, Buff." The X said, sitting next to him in the small room. Buffer was sitting at the desk, starring intently at the computer in front of him.  
"Hey." He said, scrolling down. She smiled.  
"Email from your new girl?" She asked, trying not to laugh at his face. He turned to her.  
"Charge?" He asked, sighing.  
"2Dads." She said, grinning. He rolled his eyes.  
"Of course." He murmured. "I dunno about her yet, though. We're meeting when we get ashore." He said. Kate opened her mouth when a message went over the loud speaker.  
"Buffer, Bridge. Buffer, Bridge." The CO's voice said. Buffer smiled and stood up.  
"Well, see ya X." He said, leaving the room as the X turned to the computer. She spun around when she realised the message was still open.  
"Buff!" She called out, but he was already gone. She turned back around and moved the mouse to close the message but she couldn't help herself.  
_"Dear Pete,"_ She read…

**What does the email say? How will the X explain herself to Buffer? Will the CO take up Donovan's job offer? Will the CO leave the Navy or take the shore posting?  
And that is then end of Part One. Hope you enjoyed it. Part Two will come as soon as I have at least 3 reviews. Hope you enjoy the next part.**


	2. Connection Terminated?

**This is Part Two of '**_**Going, Going, Love?' **_**This part deals with the fallout of Kate 'accidently,' reading an email from Buffer's new girlfriend. This chapter is also dedicated to my good friend, WingedTeen. Enjoy. **

**Part Two- End Connection?**

The X sighed as she finally closed the email. She rubbed her forehead as she thought about what to do. _I should talk to him, _she thought. _Tell him what I think about his new girlfriend. _But the X knew about the problems involved in that. Buffer might think she's just jealous, he mightn't listen. But she had too, had to convince him to talk to her.

**BRIDGE AFTERNOON DOG WATCH**

Kate spotted Buffer when she was on the Bridge, talking to the CO. She watched as he glared at 2Dads as he leant over the desk 2Dads was sitting at. She chuckled under her breath. The CO glanced at her.  
"Something funny Kate?" He asked when Nav moved to the other side of the Bridge. She shook her head. "Just the crew sir. It's nothing." She replied. She smiled.  
"They 'teaching' Spider again, are they?" He asked, smirking. She grinned.  
"Not quite sir." She replied, handing him a folder. "The report for today's boarding is in there sir." She said. He nodded, and flicked through the pages.  
"And what about the background search on Donovan?" He asked, closing the folder and placing it beside him.  
"RO's doing it now, I'll let you now when it's done." She said, as RO appeared by her side.  
"Um, ma'am. That search you wanted. Here's the folder." He said, handing a plain manila folder to her. She nodded her thanks.  
"The whole family in here RO?" She asked, flicking through the folder.  
"Still going. That's just Donovan." He said, turning and leaving for his office. She handed the CO the folder.  
"What are you thinking?" She asked as she watched him read bits and pieces from the file.  
"I'm not sure yet. I'll wait till the rest of the searches come back." He replied closing the folder and putting it on his lap.  
"Has he had a police check before?" She asked, taking the folder. She flicked through it.  
"Yes. He and his family had to go through police checks to open the chartering business." He replied. "Found it." The X said, pulling a piece of paper out of the folder. She scanned the page. "Only two unpaid parking tickets. He's clean boss." She said, tossing the folder onto the nearest desk. She watched as he rubbed his brow.  
"Now what?" He muttered. She smiled weakly.  
"We've just got to wait for the rest of the family's checks to come back." She said, walking over to where Buffer was sitting, glaring at 2Dads.  
"Buff, a word." She said, leaving to the Senior's Mess with Buffer following.  
"Something wrong, X?" He asked, watching as the X set about making them both a coffee.  
"Have you heard from Jessica again?" She asked, as Buffer sat down.  
"Jessica? I didn't tell you her name. How do you know her name?" He asked. The X set the coffees down and sat down next to him.  
"Buff. I think you need to talk to your girlfriend." The X said, taking a sip from her coffee.  
"Jessie. Why do I need to talk to her?" He asked, starring at the X.  
"Buff, you left that email open." The X explained. He sighed and buried his head in his hands.  
"Did any of the crew see it?" He asked. The X shook her head.  
"No Buff. Only me." He looked at her. He frowned.  
"You read it?" He asked, glaring at her.  
"I'm sorry, Buff. I didn't mean to. You know the other night she spent the night at a mate's place." She said. He closed his eyes and nodded.  
"Is that a crime now? Is she not allowed to spend the night at a friend's place?" He asked, frustrated.  
"He's name is Thomas. I think you should talk to Jessie. Sooner more than later." She replied.  
"I'm not having another Monica situation." He said, standing up. "And next time, ask. Don't read my personal emails." He added, leaving the room. The X glanced at his coffee. It was untouched. She sighed.  
"Buffer alright?" The CO asked, appearing at the door. She smiled weakly.  
"Yeah. Just girlfriend troubles I think." She replied. He frowned and glanced at the coffee.  
"Must be big if he didn't drink his coffee. Did he tell you he's started smoking again?" The CO asked, sitting opposite the X.  
"I wasn't aware that he'd quit, sir." She replied. He chuckled.  
"Yes, suppose your right." He said.  
"Is there something I can help you with sir?" The X asked, starring into her coffee.  
"No. Just taking a break. ETA to Port is two and a half hours." He replied. The X stood up and gathered the paperwork she'd place on the table earlier.  
"I have work to do." She said, leaving the room and a confused CO.

_**FRANCHISTO BAR 2026**_

"Come on, X!" Spider whined, smiling. "One more shot!" The X smiled as the rest of the crew cheered her on.  
"Fine. One more." She agreed as 2Dads handed her another shot glass. She smiled as the crew started laughing. As the X downed the shot, she saw Buffer at the door out the corner of her eye.  
"Go X!" 2Dads laughed, slapping her on the back. "Nav your turn." He added, turning to the brunette navigator as the X walked over to Buffer.  
"You talk to her Buff?" She asked, the background full of laughs and cheers.  
"Yeah I did. She explained everything. It's her sister's boyfriend. But she said she wouldn't stay at any guy's places for a while if it made me feel better." He answered. The X smiled and nodded.  
"That's good news." She said. Buffer smiled too.  
"Yeah." He said, glancing behind her. "The guys certainly seem to be getting into it tonight." The X nodded.  
"Yeah. The CO said it was a night of celebration tonight and that all drinks were on him tonight. But it hasn't shown up yet, so we're still waiting for an explanation." She explained.  
"Oh. Hope its good news." Buffer said, smiling. "Come one. Let's go join in." He said, putting an arm around the X and leading her over to the rest of the crew.  
"Hey Buff. Missed the X having a few shots earlier." Spider said as Buffer and the X sat next to him at the bar.  
"And the Nav. She's trying to beat Charge's record." 2Dads added, handing Nav another filled shot glass. She grinned.  
"Nearly there." She said, downing the shot to the cheers of the crew. Buffer and the X laughed.  
"Ha! Man of the Hour has finally arrived!" Swain called out, as the crew turned to see the CO enter the bar and make his way towards him.  
"See you took up my offer of free drinks." He said, gesturing to the entire shot glasses.  
"Yeah." The X replied, turning to the bartender. "I'll have a vodka martini. With extra olives." She said. The CO chuckled.  
"So what's the night of celebration for, Boss?" Spider asked. The CO grinned.  
"Most of you know how Commander Marshall has been pressuring me to take a shore posting." He started. The crew nodded. "Well, he just told me some good news." He said. The crew groaned.  
"Hurry up and tell us boss." Bomber whined from her seat next to Spider.  
"He's agreed with me." He said. "I'll be staying aboard the _Hammersley _for some time to come." He said, grinning as the crew burst into cheers.  
Buffer shook hands with the boss, laughing. "Great news sir. Drink?" Buffer asked, holding up a glass of beer. The CO nodded. Buffer followed the rest of the crew to the lounges.  
"Glad he agreed with you sir." The X said, taking a sip of her vodka martini.  
"Sorry you missed out on your promotion." He said. She shrugged.  
"It'll come along again sometime." She said. He nodded.  
"To the _Hammersley_." He said, raising his glass. The X tapped her glass against his. "Let's join the crew." He said, and the two followed the crew over to the lounge.  
"We'd like to make a toast." Spider said, glancing at Bomber. She grinned. Everyone raised their glasses.  
"To the _Hammersley_ and her crew! May we be together for a while yet!" Spider said, as the crew cheered.

**That's the end of '**_**Going, Going, Love?' **_**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
